Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|family = Unnamed parents (deceased) Thanos (adoptive father, deceased) Gamora (adoptive older sister) Black Order (adoptive older siblings, deceased) |friends = |enemies = Thanos (deceased) Gamora (formerly) Star-Lord (formerly) Rocket Raccoon (formerly) Groot (formerly) Drax the Destroyer (formerly) Ayesha Sovereign Ego the Living Planet (deceased) Taserface (possibly, deceased) |type of anti-hero = Tragic Redeemed Villainess}} Nebula is the secondary antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy, the anti-heroic tritagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and one of the protagonists of Avengers: Infinity War. She is also one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Endgame, while her 2014 past self served as the secondary antagonist. She is a redeemed superhero. She is the adopted younger sister of Gamora and the adopted youngest daughter of Thanos. She is portrayed by Karen Gillan, who also portrayed Amy Pond in Doctor Who, and Ruby Roundhouse (The avatar of Martha Kaply) in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Early life Nebula was born on the planet Luphom to unnamed parents. However, Thanos killed her parents in front of her and took Nebula. Since her childhood, Nebula was molded into being a weapon and one of Thanos' personal assassins. When she was young, Nebula at first relied upon Gamora, as she was the only one who could give Nebula what she always wanted: a sister when facing Thanos. However, the two sisters were forced to battle one another in training with Thanos watching with glee. Nebula came to resent Gamora, as she was all the family she had left, but Gamora turned away from her. The grudge would last for many years. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Nebula first appears alongside Ronan, her former master. She witnessed the death of The Other, before her meeting with Thanos, her father. When Thanos wanted to obtain the Orb for unrevealed reasons, Ronan sent Gamora to retrieve the orb, but Peter Quill (a.k.a. Star-Lord) interferes with Gamora, both ending up in prison. Eventually, Gamora joined the Guardians, which left Nebula as Ronan's only enforcer (with the exception of Korath). Sometime later, Drax, one of the Guardians, contacted Ronan while insane, in which Ronan quickly came to Knowhere to search the one who made the call. When Ronan found out it was Drax, he dealt with him while Nebula was in search of the Orb. She made an attempt to kill Gamora, but Star-Lord saved her in time. Nebula was able to retrieve the Orb. They eventually learned that the Orb held an Infinity Stone, Ronan was going to give it to Thanos, but instead, he betrays Thanos by keeping it to himself, intending to use it to destroy Xandar himself before destroying Thanos himself. Out of spite against Thanos for favouring Gamora, Nebula offers to help Ronan destroy a thousand planets in exchange for killing Thanos. Nebula was still following orders from Ronan to destroy Xandar, which they were planning to destroy with Ronan's behemoth ship. The Guardians, with the help of the Nova Corps, eventually stormed through Ronan's ship and dealt with Korath, who was killed by Drax. Gamora was sent to open a door, but Nebula was sent to defend. Gamora and Nebula had a swordfight during when Ronan was trying to annihilate Xandar. Gamora got the winning hand and cornered Nebula to a cliff on Ronan's ship. Nebula let go and fell to her presumed death. Nebula, however, landed on one of the Ravager attack quads and tried to attack. She then escaped the war and left Ronan's side. She was never seen again in the film. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Prior to the movie, Nebula attempted to steal Anulax batteries from the Sovereign. However, she was immediately captured and offered to the Guardians of the Galaxy if they destroyed a creature called the Abilisk, then she would take in custody by her hated sister Gamora and the Guardians who wants to take her in prison when will be possible for them, Nebula is handcuffed in the ship and being leaved unable to move away or escaping during the battle with the Sovereign and the crush on the alien planet Ego, ruled by the human form Ego that is the biological father of Quill and he reunites with his son and meets them. Quill, Drax and Gamora go for a week end to stay with Ego with Rocket that repairs the damages to the ship Milano and take care of Groot when he making himself sure that Nebula will not escape. However when Rocket, after having fight and killed various Ravagers, being captured Nebula tricks Groot (that now, after his death in the first film, is regenerated and is currently in his baby form despite he remember everything but it's now ingenue) convincing him to free her lying to him on she would save Rocket, however Groot free her and Nebula capture Groot making him prisoner in a cage and she escape from the crashed ship and she captures Rocket and Yondu Udonta for the mutineers Ravagers making an alliance with the criminals. Later Nebula have his money as her ricompense and she plots to kill Thanos to avenge of all the pain physical and emotional that he done to her, then she goes to Ego to kill Gamora. There she attacks her hated sister with the guns of her escape pod, then the two sisters continue to fight each other until Gamora saves Nebula when her ship crash and the two sisters definitely reconcile, then Nebula and Gamora finds out that Ego killed all his sons and Gamora runs to save Quill. Later Nebula together the Guardians reunites with her former enemies Rocket, Groot and Yondu that had escapes from the Ravagers's ship and killed all of the evil mutineers, then Nebula initially join them in the battle against Ego only for have a secure passage but later she have a change of heart and help them to defeat the evil father of Quill with Groot who pose a bomb on the brain of Ego to making explode the planet and to kill Ego. Later after Nebula and all the Guardians except for Quill and Yondu escapes from Ego that being destroyed killing Ego once for all, however Quill and Yondu escapes before the destruction but Yondu sadly sacrifice himself to save Quill showing how much he cares for him while he's dying, giving a Hugh to his beloved adoptive son. Later the completely redeemed Nebula and the Guardians cry in Yondu's funeral in particular Quill, then Nebula and Gamora are completely reconciled with Nebula is now a new official member of the Guardians of the Galaxy despite Nebula decide to leave temporarily the team to kill Thanos to impeding to him to kidnap and torture other innocent kids. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Nebula prior the events of the movie had attacked Thanos' ship and tried to kill Thanos and despite she almost succeeded, Thanos captures her and tortured her. Then when Nebula first appears, Thanos threatens Gamora to tell him where the Soul Stone is or he's gonna kill Nebula due to Gamora refusing to tell him as Thanos wants to use all the Infinity Stones to erase half of the universe from existence, specially innocent people. Gamora can't see her sister be in agony and saves her by telling Thanos that the Soul Stone is on Vormir and the two go to the alien planet with Nebula being repaired after the torture finished. However after being repaired, Nebula killed one of Thanos' henchmen and she escapes to reunite with her old teammates, the Guardians of the Galaxy, sending a message to Mantis and tells them to meet her on Titan and she steals Thanos' ship, taking command to go to Titan. Then after she arrives on Titan, she join the Earth's most powerful heroes, the Avengers, and the Guardians, in the battle against Thanos debuting in the battle, beating Thanos first crushing him with a part of his own ship and then beating him one time with her laser sword, However she is beaten away from Thanos who fight with the Avengers and the Guardians that trap him, making him unconscious with Mantis making him sleep, with Iron Man and Spider-Man try to steal the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' hand. However, Quill asks Thanos where is Gamora, but Nebula reveals that Thanos had apparently killed Gamora to have the Soul Stone, then Quill loses his calm and, despite Tony says to him to calm, violently beat Thanos crying for Gamora's apparent death, accidentally waking Thanos who beat all of them away and he even easily defeat the Guardians Nebula compressed. After Thanos had escaped from the planet with the Time Stone acquired, he snap his fingers with all the Infinity Stones erasing half of the life forms of the universe from existence, on Titan, Tony, Parker, Quill, Nebula, Drax and Mantis are reprising from the battle starting to walk away to stop Thanos, but on that moment, Mantis, Drax, Quill and Doctor Strange disappears from existence leaving dust, then Parker started to realize that him too was disappearing from existence, so Tony desperately Hugh his son figure and protégé with Parker crying, saying to his mentor that he don't want to go before he sadly apologizes to Tony for failing, before he too disappears. Tony Stark and Nebula remain on Titan, with Nebula saying to Tony that Thanos did it, then the two watch terrified and sadly their friends disappear. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Following the events of Infinity War, Nebula and Tony Stark piloted the Benatar to leave Titan and set a course to Earth. However, they are stranded in deep space with the ship suddenly halted due to its power distribution cells being severely damaged during the battle on Titan. Fortunately, they were rescued by Captain Marvel, who brought their ship back to Earth. Upon hearing of Thanos' current location in an uninhabited planet and sensing that he used the Stones again, Nebula tagged along with the Avengers to confront Thanos in hope of retrieving the Stones and reverse the death wave. However, Thanos taunted them by confessing that he actually destroyed the Stones prior to their arrival so that no one can reverse the death wave. At first, the other Avengers refused to believe this, but Nebula points out that Thanos isn't a liar in spite of his notorious crimes. Thanos thanks Nebula for pointing that out and admits that he was wrong to be too harsh on her, but this provoked an angry Thor to decapitate him. In spite of her hatred towards Thanos, Nebula was touched by Thanos' last words and mourns for him by closing his eyelids out of respect. For the next five years, Nebula helped the Avengers in maintaining control throughout the universe, despite the surviving half of the populace being unable to move on due to their losses caused by Thanos. However, Ant-Man returns from the Quantum Realm and revealed that it took him five hours to get out after he entered the Quantum Realm prior to the death wave. Upon learning this, the Avengers realized that they could use the Quantum Realm to create a time machine to travel back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and use them to reverse the death wave for good. Nebula was tasked alongside War Machine to go back in 2014 Morag, where they would have to steal the Power Stone. Though they were successful in gaining the Power Stone, Nebula soon learned that her her cybernetic implants are interfacing with those of her past self, prevent herself from returning to the present. Through the interfaces, the 2014 Thanos soon learned about the Avengers' current plot to reverse the death wave and captured the present Nebula before sending the past Nebula in her place. With that in mind, the past Nebula travels to the present, where she witnessed the Avengers creating a new Infinity Gauntlet to hold all the Stones before using them to reverse the death wave, reviving those who have perished. While they do so, the past Nebula takes control of the time machine, allowing herself to transport the 2014 Thanos and the Black Order, and their vast armies of Chitauri soldiers, Leviathans, and Sakaaran Mercenaries. Thanos then laid down an attack at the Avengers HQ, and the past Nebula spots Hawkeye retrieving the Gauntlet. The past Nebula takes the Gauntlet from Hawkeye and intends to deliver it to Thanos, only to be confronted by the present Nebula, who has been freed by the 2014 Gamora. Both Nebula and the 2014 Gamora then tried to convince the 2014 Nebula to sever her ties with Thanos and do the right thing, but the 2014 Nebula refuses and tries to shoot the 2014 Gamora. This forces Nebula to take action by shooting down her 2014 self, saving the 2014 Gamora. Nebula and Gamora would later help the other revived heroes in warding off Thanos and his forces. Following the deaths of the 2014 Thanos and his remaining forces, Nebula (along with the other revived Guardians of the Galaxy) attended Stark's funeral (as Stark sacrificed himself to use the Stones to defeat Thanos and his forces). She would later join up with the Guardians (and Thor) in hopes of finding the 2014 Gamora. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' Relationships Relatives *Thanos † - Adoptive Father, Arch-Enemy, Torturer, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Gamora - Adoptive Sister - Arch-Enemy, Arch-Rival, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Savior, Ally and Rescuee turned Best Friend and Teammate *Black Order - Adoptive Siblings and Former Allies **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Cull Obsidion † - Adoptive Brother **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother Allies *Ronan the Accuser + - Former Master and Former Ally *Guardians of the Galaxy - Enemies turned Allies turned Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Team Leader **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Groot - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Rocket Raccoon - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Mantis - Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate **Yondu Udonta † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer turned Ally turned Close Friend and Teammate *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Friend **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Pepper Potts/Rescue ***Masters of the Mystic Arts ****Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ****Wong ***Golden Tribe ****T'Challa/Black Panther ****Shuri ***Dora Milaje ****Okoye ***Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ***Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ***Hope van Dyne/Wasp ***Korg ***Miek Enemies *Ego † - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Indirect Victim *Black Order *Nebula (2014 timeline) † - Victim *Outriders *Chitauri Gallery Nebula-GOTG.jpg|Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy. Nebula-GOTG-2.png|Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Nebula AIW Profile.jpg|Nebula in Avengers: Infinity War. Nebula Endgame Textless.jpg|Nebula in Avengers: Endgame. Avengers-Quantum Suits.jpg Rocket Raccoon & Nebula.png|Nebula with Rocket. Avengers (Endgame).png|Nebula with The Avengers. The-Avengers-Advanced-Tech-Suit.png|Nebula preparing for the time heist. Guardians of the Galaxy Funeral.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy attend Stark's funeral. Trivia *Nebula's appearance in the movie seems to be based more on her second incarnation from the comics. *Despite showing mostly loyal to Thanos the entire time, Nebula in truth despises him for torturing her, has turned her into a cyborg and using her as a weapon. Her 2014 counterpart, on the other hand, was loyal to Thanos and refused to betray him and did not despise him, which led to her demise by her present self. *Nebula and Gamora's relationship in Guardians of the Galaxy was similar to Loki and Thor's in the Thor films. *Nebula is the only known servant of Thanos (former or current, albeit in her case it's the former) to survive. See also * Navigation pl:Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Orphans Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Loyal Category:Revived Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Last of Kind Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes